rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lavatusk Tribe
The Lavatusk Tribe is a troll organisation led by the fierce troll shaman named Fon'Jin, the tribe's main base is located in the Badlands. Tribe history The shaman Fon'Jin was a moderately high-ranked member of the Gurubashi tribe. He trained shaman to fight in his own ways; the ways of fire. Due to Trolls being naturally scared of fire, Fon'Jin was a fear-inspiring image, and was respected by many. After the fall of Zul'Gurub, Fon'Jin filled those he found alive with the promises of a better future, one filled with victory and power. Those that he gathered were trained by him. He gathered many of the ones he had been training, and set out to find a place to settle. From that day, Fon'Jin named the group "The Lavatusk", and this later evolved into them being a tribe. After many months of traveling, The Lavatusk finally found a place in which fitted their beliefs and way of combat; The Badlands. Class History Origin of the Flame Berserkers Many of the Gurubashi tribesmen that followed Fon'Jin were trained in the ways of the flame. Bakaara firstly trained the Shadow Hunters he thought were skilled enough to "ascend", he showed them how to enchant their weapons in searing flames, and further trained them in using big weapons effectively to combine with the enchantments. Fon'Jin initially called them "The Ascended", but he decided that "Flame Berserker" sounded far more intimidating. The training of the Lava-Shaman the Gurubashi shaman that followed Fon'Jin were rewarded greatly for joining him in the making of the Lavatusk tribe. Fon'Jin told them that the strongest path is the path of flame, and that they should focus exclusively on their flame powers. The shaman then named themselves the "Lava-Shaman", and have grown ever-powerful since. The Witch doctors of the Lavatusk Many Witch doctors followed Fon'Jin's promises to a better future, as the defeat to the hands of the Horde was hard to recover from. They believed that siding with the Lavatusk tribe would benefit them greatly. And would be a good way of being able to worship the Loa they believe in. Overcoming the fear At first, the Trolls that followed Fon'Jin were fearful due to the Troll's natural phobia of fire. Fon'Jin promised that the only way of reaching the heights of power he described was to break free from the natural fear, and to use it against their foes. Not all of the Trolls managed to overcome this fear, but those who did grew even stronger. After being in the Badlands for a few months, and the mental change after being told that the only was to power was with fire, The majority of the Lavatusk had broken free from their phobia. Tribe Forces (playable classes) The Lavatusk Tribe has a unique variety of the classes you would find in any other tribe, but also some classes never seen outside of the tribe. The classes found inside the tribe are listed below. *Witch doctors *Lava-Shamans - Trolls specifically trained by Fon'Jin, they are like other shamans, but they have dedicated themselves to flame. Making their fire spells much stronger than normal shaman's. *Flame Berserker - Flame Berserkers are the strongest of the Tribes warriors. They often use large swords, enchanted with intense flame. They're also considerably larger than most of the tribe members. *Warriors - Just the average warrior, however, they can train to become Flame Berserkers, unless they did not manage to overcome the fear of fire. *Warlocks *Rogues *Priest (voodoo) *Hunters Notable members *Fon'Jin - Tribe leader. * Bakaara the Atal - Secondary tribe leader and Atal of the tribe * - Lava-Shaman Lieutenant * - Flame Berserker Lieutenant *Zulfi Oyana - Witch Doctor Lieutenant Current time The tribe is currently going about its normal business. Though they are ready in defense in case of an attack. Category:Troll Category:Retired Guild Category:The Lavatusk Tribe